En sa mémoire
by Yuki-x-Jewelry
Summary: J'aurais aimé être à toi pour toujours, que tu ne vois que par moi. Mais au final, je ne suis que ta grande soeur un peu idiote sur les bords. Et maintenant tu n'es plus là, tu es partie à jamais.


Hello~ Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour un one shot bien spécial puisqu'il va révéler les pensées d'un oc qui se trouve être la sœur de Petra. Elle va alors nous faire parvenir par ce texte tout la tristesse qu'elle a put ressentir et comment cela s'est terminé ^^

A titre d'infos, l'oc se nomme Ether mais cette info n'aura pas son utilité ici. Néanmoins un autre os et une fiction assez courte verront le jour sur ce oc dans le monde –ravagé- de SnK. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne sera pas une Mary-Sue, bien au contraire, elle aura son caractère bien à elle et les conneries qui vont avec )

En place pour un os bien dramatique~ Enjoy !

* * *

Tu n'es plus là. C'est finit. Tu es partit à jamais, sans un au revoir…sans me dire une dernière fois que tu m'aimais. Si tu me pardonnais toutes ces horreurs.

Si moi je suis ravagée par la tristesse de t'avoir encore une fois perdu, toi tu es bien égoïste ma chère sœur. Comment peux-tu me laisser dans un tel état ? Ignores-tu la détresse dans laquelle tu me plonges. Tu me laisses ici, dans ce monde qui se meurt un peu plus chaque jour, seule sans espérance de salue.

Il y a encore tant de mots que je ne t'ai pas dis pas fierté, par peur de te perde, par faiblesse. Encore aujourd'hui je regrette tant ces mots que j'ai prononcé à ton égard quelques années en arrières. Mais même en ce triste jour je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu voulais confier ta vie à un tel homme.

Qu'a-t-il de spécial ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour réussir à me remplacer dans ton cœur, moi ta propre sœur ? Tu le savais n'est-ce pas, que je ne l'aimais pas ? Alors pourquoi avoir continué à le servir au détriment de moi qui me mourait, me consumait de ta savoir si proche mais si loin de moi.

Au fond je pense que j'étais juste jalouse de l'attention que tu lui portais. Tu l'aimais c'était ton choix. Mais ne voyais tu pas que moi, je t'aimais toi ? Pas en tant que femme mais bel et bien en sœur. J'aimais tellement passer ma main dans tes jolis cheveux roux. Je me plongeais dans tes yeux ambre, jusqu'à m'oublier. Je me délectais de tes sourires qui m'était destinée.

Tu étais toi, tu as été toi jusqu'à la fin. Une combattante hors pair mais avec toute la douceur d'une fille. Ton regard si fière que tu adressais à l'escouade à laquelle tu appartenais me rendais heureuse, simplement car tu l'étais aussi.

Néanmoins subsistait cette jalousie à leur encontre, eux qui t'avais enlever à moi. Ne me déteste pas, par pitié,je voulais simplement te garder près de moi, te protéger contre toute l'horreur de ce monde. J'en avais le droit, j'étais ta sœur.

Mais toi, tu n'aimais pas ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'a bien fait comprendre ce soir là où tu m'as dis de ne plus t'approcher. Pourquoi m'as tu dis ça ? Pourquoi... Est-ce à cause de ce que je t'ai dis ? Mais c'était vrai ma douce, tu m'appartenais.

Tu était d'accord avec moi, lorsque nous étions petites. On se disait souvent que l'une était l'autre et inversement. On s'était promis de ne jamais se quitter, de s'aider face à ce monde détruit.

Alors pourquoi on s'est éloigné mutuellement ? Pourquoi... Si tu savais à quel point je regrette maintenant, car je me rend compte que plus jamais je ne pourrais te serrer dans mes bras, plus jamais je ne respirerai ton parfum floral.

Tu sais, à la seconde où j'ai été engagé dans cette division classé secret, j'ai vus dans ton regard que c'étais la fin, que nous ne serions plus jamais comme avant... Nous n'étions plus des enfants, nous avions grandis.

Tu avais le choix, tu aurais put me rejoindre, venir avec moi dans cette division, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, par respect envers cet homme. Encore une fois, pourquoi lui ? Est-ce que l'amour envers un homme peut surpasser celui d'une fraternité soudé ? A croire que oui...

Je ne doute pas de tes sentiments au combien pur pour ce soldat, mais n'aurais tu pas put attendre quelques années de plus avant de t'engager ? Car regarde où ta bêtise nous a conduit.

Tu es morte. Et je sombre.

Tant de non-dits qui auraient dut être dit. Hurler. Avouer.

Je t'aime tellement Petra, ma regrettée petite sœur.

Comment vivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus ? Comment respirer, apprendre à vivre, si tu n'es pas à mes cotés. Déjà à l'époque je ne voyais que par toi ma petite sœur chérie, tu étais tout l'or du monde à mes yeux.

Au fond, c'était toi l'adulte de nous deux, et moi l'enfant qui refusait de grandir. Sans cesse à venir te voir pour le moindre problème, je n'ai même pas vu à quel point j'étais dépendante de toi.

Mais maintenant que vais-je faire ? Tu n'es plus là, et moi je reste ici, à ne savoir quoi faire, à prier le ciel de te rendre à moi. Futile. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, je le sais bien. Mais tu me manques déjà horriblement.

Car sans toi je n'existe pas. Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même, une âme égarée dans le monde des vivants, attendant patiemment son tour.

Ma belle Petra, je suis si fière de toi, de ce que tu es devenue… Alors pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussir à te le dire ? Ah oui, mon stupide caractère qui m'impose d'être froide avec tous ceux que je fréquente. Pourtant je n'étais pas comme ça avant, alors à partir de quand ais-je changé ?

Je hais ce monde qui m'impose cette triste réalité. Je hais ma faiblesse de n'avoir put te protéger suffisamment. Et je hais par-dessus tout ton supérieur, de t'avoir laissé mourir sans agir.

Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Je vais me venger, lui faire regretter d'avoir croisé ton chemin.

Mais pour l'instant, la tristesse et la peine gouverne mon cœur, et la haine n'a pas sa place dans mes actes.

Alors je me regarde simplement tomber, sombrer dans des abysses profonds, sans aucune chance de retour. Peut être un jour arriverai-je à remontrer la pente… Mais en attendant, je veux juste être seule, me laisser aller à tous ces sentiments humains. Car au final c'est ce que je suis, une misérable humaine qui n'est pas capable de protéger les personnes qui lui sont chers.

Je ne cherche même plus à retenir mes larmes, ces traîtresses de ma peine, je ne les ai que trop retenues au fil du temps, il est temps de les laisser libre. Sois contente ma douce, car je laisse mes masques se briser pour toi, le temps d'oublier que tu ne seras plus jamais présente à ma droite, me souriant lorsque je ne vais pas bien. A ta place, ne reste que le vide, l'absence d'une présence.

Je t'aimais tellement petite sœur.

Aujourd'hui je te donne ton dernier ordre en tant que soldat, après tout, ne suis-je pas plus gradé que toi ? Si, alors je t'en supplie accepte le et agis. Le voici, il est simple :

Repose en paix, mon adorable Petra, ma douce lumière éteinte à ce jour.

* * *

Voilà, c'était relativement court j'en ai conscience mais je n'avais rien d'autre à ajouter ^^ En espérant que cet os vous aura tout de même plus :)

A une prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer~


End file.
